Resident Evil 3: The Last Escape
by Susan
Summary: A straight movie-version of RE3: Nemesis. Nothing really special. Read if you want.


resident evil 3  
the last escape  
  
We fade in on several STILL PICTURES - one by one, fading into one another the first picture is of RACCOON CITY, a normal city located within California.  
  
Jill VALENTINE, former S.T.A.R.S member, speaks to us in an ominous VOICE OVER.   
  
"It all began as an ordinary day in September. An ordinary day in Raccoon City, a city controlled by Umbrella Corporation."  
  
The next still picture is of SPENCER MANSION, from the very first story.  
  
"No one dared to oppose Umbrella, and their inhumane experimentation out in Raccoon Forest..."   
  
Next picture - of Jill and Chris escaping Spencer Mansion.   
  
"...and that lack of strength would ultimately lead to the town's demise. If only they had the courage to fight back..."  
  
Then, we see a still of a STARS helicopter speeding away from the exploding Mansion.  
  
"Once the wheels of justice begin to turn, nothing can stop them - nothing. But it may already be too late."  
  
The next still is a devastating one - Raccoon City, half the town is on fire, zombies and thousands of other undead creatures lurking through the streets - killing women, men, children, animals, anything that gets in their way.  
  
"Raccoon City is fighting a war - and it's dying. This is it's last chance. This is MY last chance."  
  
There's a dramatic pause, as the above picture slowly fades into nothingness.  
  
"My last escape..."  
  
INT. RACCOON CITY - STREETS - NIGHT  
  
The TITLE CARD is super-imposed on the screen.   
  
"RESIDENT EVIL 3  
THE LAST ESCAPE"  
  
Fast, action-packed music blares in the BACKGROUND as several ZOMBIES take the city underseige. The following shots we see are quick-cut, fast-paced, very MTV-ish.  
  
The streets are filled with carnage - the remaining alive civillians run for their lives.   
  
A WOMAN tries to escape in her car, but an undead CHILD smashes through the windshield.   
  
In a haunting image not seen since DAWN OF THE DEAD - a father and his daughter wait for an elevator, and as it arrives - SEVERAL ZOMBIES burst out.   
  
BACK IN THE STREETS - The Raccoon Police, hiding behind parked squad cars, attempt to take the barrage of zombies heading toward them, out. Their guns do no good - and in no time, they get to the police.   
  
SUDDENLY - the fast-paced scene stops. We're now treated to the aftermath, with several dead bodies, and several UNdead bodies laying around.  
  
INT. RACCOON MOTEL ROOM - SAME  
  
JILL, 23 years of age, strong, articulate and modern - suddenly awakens to the sound of an explosion. She gets out of bed, nearly tripping over her suitcase.   
  
ANOTHER EXPLOSION  
  
and JILL is blown right out of the motel...  
  
INT. STREETS - EXT. MOTEL  
  
...and into the streets. Dazed, and barely recovering, she gets back up.   
  
JILL  
What the...  
  
The MOANS and GROANS of zombies and several creatures can be heard in the distance.   
  
JILL  
Oh no... oh no...  
  
She runs forward - as fast as she can. Although it's early morning, the sky is pitchblack. Half of the city is on fire. Leaping over a truck that's blocking her way, she enters the MAIN STREET.   
  
Looking around - things are completely baron and empty.   
  
BAM!  
  
A zombie smashes through a plate-glass window, from *somewhere*, and lunges out to attack her. Jill SCREAMS, backing away.   
  
15 to 20 more zombies lurch out of the darkness, heading towards her, ready for flesh...   
  
Jill panics, then looks to see a door leading to a warehouse. She runs to it, and the zombies blankly stumble towards her. She tries to open it, but its locked. BOOM!  
  
Shooting it with her gun, the door opens, leading into a dark-alley way. Frantically, she runs inside.   
  
Darkness.   
  
"September 28th, Daylight  
  
The monster have overtaken the city. And somehow, I'm still alive. They've taken everything from me. Everything. But they wont stop me. They cant stop my last escape..."  
  
We FADE BACK IN to reveal JILL trying to calm down a nearly insane man. They're in a...  
  
INT. WAREHOUSE  
  
JILL  
It'll be ok! Everything will be  
ok, but there wont be any rescue,  
we *have* to get out of here.   
  
The MAN, Dario, clad with bruises and scars from his battle with the undead, screams back at her.   
  
DARIO  
No! There's no way I'm going   
back outside! I just lost my god  
damned family!  
  
JILL  
I'm sorry about your family,  
ok? But I've been through this  
before, and -  
  
DARIO  
You cant... you cant...   
Dont TELL me what to do!   
I'd rather starve to death in  
here than be eaten by those  
fucking monsters!  
  
Turning around, Dario runs to a storage room, slams the rusty metal door, and turns the lock. Jill sighs, and brushes back a couple of strands of brown hair behind her ear.   
  
JILL  
Well if you're not coming   
with me, that's your mistake.   
  
And with that, Jill, assault rifle in hand, turns around and runs out the back emergency exit.   
  
EXT. WAREHOUSE - INT. ALLEY WAY  
  
Walking through the passage - Jill hears the screaming of trapped civillians on the other side of the City.   
  
Sighing, she walks up to a door, when it...  
  
BURSTS OPEN  
  
And a familiar face runs by, screaming with fear.   
  
JILL  
Brad...?  
  
He was screaming with good reason, for a pack of ZOMBIES shuffles their way out of the door. Jill backs off, and starts DRILLING them back, riddling their body with bullets.   
  
She runs by, dodging an attack by another creature.   
  
INT. SHOPPING DISTRICT  
  
Looking around, she sees the same MAN running into a diner.   
  
JILL  
Brad! Wait!  
  
She runs after him.   
  
INT. DINER  
  
As soon as JILL opens the door, BRAD VICKERS, the weakhearted, but likeable STARS helicopter pilot, tries fighting off an oncoming zombie.   
  
BRAD  
Get away!  
  
His handgun aint good enough, and the ghoul shuffles closer towards him. JILL shoots it several times, and eventually, they both overcome the zombie.  
  
BRAD lets out an exhausted sigh, dropping to his knees. Jill quickly runs over to him, and helps him up.   
  
JILL  
Thank god you're alive, Brad.  
Hang in there.   
  
BRAD  
(obviously wounded)  
Same... same to you... Jill...  
  
JILL  
(shaking her head)  
I finally get a good night's  
sleep, and the T-Virus completely  
takes over the City. Why isnt  
someone doing SOMETHING about  
this?  
  
BRAD  
No one... can get in... or out  
of Raccoon... blockades... are  
all around town...  
  
He takes in a deep breath, then stands up weakly.   
  
BRAD  
I'm warning you now... we're  
both gonna die.   
  
Jill's eyes widen. Brad turns to leave. She begins to walk after him.   
  
JILL  
What... what are you saying?   
  
BRAD  
(closing his eyes)  
You'll see. He's after STARS  
members. He's after US. There's  
no escape!  
  
Quickly, he runs out the front entrance.   
  
JILL  
Brad! Hey!   
  
EXT. DINER - INT. STREETS  
  
Jill walks onto the street. There are several car crashes all around. A gigantic FIRE rages on in the distance. She heads toward the...  
  
EXT. R.P.D. MAIN GATE  
  
She runs through the sprinkling shower of a broken fire hydrant, and steps inside...  
  
EXT. R.P.D  
  
Approaching the front doors, BRAD suddenly bursts in from behind. Even though they've only been seperated a couple of seconds, he has a nasty PUNCTURE WOUND on his stomach.   
  
He limps toward her, frightened out of his mind.   
  
BRAD  
Jill! Jill!  
  
Jill turns.   
  
JILL  
Brad? What happened?!  
  
They begin to approach each other, when suddenly...  
  
BRAD  
(weakly)  
Jill...  
  
He starts to walk to her, when a mighty MUSICAL STINGER bellows up - and a large MONSTROUS FIGURE jumps down from an over hanging tree and right IN FRONT of Brad, his back toward Jill.   
  
BRAD  
AAAAHHH!  
  
Jill Valentine gasps - frozen with fear. She stares in frightened awe at this leather jacket- clad, rocket launcher-toting mutant - The Nemesis.   
  
The Nemesis grabs Brad by the neck and lifts him into the air, an arm's length away from touching face-to-face.   
  
BRAD  
JILL! HELP ME!  
  
She's too shaken to do anything. Jill tries to properly fire her assault rifle - but it comes off as a weak attempt.   
  
JILL  
(unable to move)  
Slaw... no!  
  
The Nemesis brings out it's razor sharp claws, and plunges them right into Brad's face, the bloody claws poking out through the back of his neck. Jill cries out - but it does no good.  
  
Nemesis retracts the claws, and throws Brad's body to the ground, twitching.   
  
NEMESIS  
(in a deep groan)  
Staaaaarrrrss...  
  
He approaches her.   
  
JILL   
  
twitches, trying to get her legs in motion. THE NEMESIS takes another step.   
  
JILL  
...I'm gone!  
  
The creature reaches out to grab Jill, but she backs off quickly, spinning around, heading toward the entrance doors. Nemesis follows, but isn't quick enough. She slams the double-doors on his face.   
  
INT. FRONT LOBBY - R.P.D.   
  
Working quickly, she barricades the door as best as she can. BAM! It pounds its powerful fists on the door. The frame splinters, but it wont give.   
  
Jill sighs... safe for the moment.   
  
The Raccoon Police Department is a sprawling, multi-winged gothic building. Anyone familiar with RE 2 will be able to place a mental picture on it.   
  
Jill runs around to the front desk to access the computer. It gives her some shit about the mainframe, and locked doors all around the department.   
  
Beside the computer is a ragged-looking radio transmitter. She fiddles with it a bit, and speaks into the mic.   
  
JILL  
Uh.... this is Special Agent  
Valentine speaking. Do you  
copy?  
  
Just static.   
  
JILL  
(slamming her fist down)  
Dammit.  
  
BANG! BANG! The Nemesis continues to pound on the double-doors. She jumps.   
  
Just as Jill gets off to leave, to explore the Department some more (not seeing CLAIRE REDFIELD run by in the background, running from Mr. X), the radio emitts a beeping noise.   
  
CARLOS (V.O.)  
(through large static)  
Hello? Hello? This is Carlos.   
We were cut off from our Platoon...  
(static)  
... no survivors...  
(static)  
Do you copy?   
  
She cant do anything about it - since she cant send out any messages. Turning around, Jill runs through a door.  
  
INT. RPD HALLWAY   
  
As Jill cautiously makes her way down the hall - she cant help but notice how trashed it is. Practically every door is boarded up, and there are creatures all over the place.   
  
With her Magnum, she clears the corridor a bit for her to get through. The dead body of a police officer lies against a wall. She leans down and inspects the face.   
  
JILL  
(reading the tag)  
Deputy Dwight Riley?  
  
BAM!   
  
She jumps again. The creature is furiously trying to get into the station. Jill just takes a deep breath and walks further down the hall, when...  
  
THE WINDOW RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER   
  
shatters to a billion pieces of glass. THE NEMESIS has lept through. It lets out a mighty roar - which practically shakes the whole department itself.   
  
JILL screams out - backs away - trying to shoot it. The Nemesis just lumbers toward her, readying its rocket launcher.   
  
JILL   
Zombies cant run.   
  
Out of the blue - Nemmy charges right for her.   
  
JILL  
(panicky)  
...yes they can!  
  
She runs back down the corridor, desperately trying to find a door that isnt locked or barricaded. The Nemesis fires. It goes through a door at the end of the hall, and the ensuing explosion knocks her off her feet.   
  
When she gets up, and grabs the door nearest to her. Its open. She rushes inside.   
  
INT. LOCKER ROOM   
  
Cold and sterile looking. Kit slams the door, hard, then sags against the wall, trying to catch her breath.   
  
JILL  
(trying to catch her breath)  
Zombies cant open doors.  
  
The NEMESIS suddenly opens the door.   
  
JILL  
(panicked again)  
... yes they can!  
  
She sprints ahead to the end of the locker room, and out the back door.   
  
INT. POLICE LIBRARY - SAME   
  
As Jill closes the door, she searches for a lock. There is one, and she bolts the door without hesitation. Within, she can hear the deep, gutteral moan of the monster.  
  
NEMESIS (O.S.)  
Staaaarrrrsss.  
  
The creature punches right through the door, its razor sharp claws gleaming in the air. She turns around and runs through the bookstacks, to the "Exit" door.   
  
INT. FRONT ENTRANCE - CONTD   
  
Run, run, run, run. Kitty run run runs from the Library door, using her body to slam through the entrance double-doors..   
  
...through the opening gate.   
  
INT. STREETS - EXT. RPD   
  
Still unsure of whether the Nemmy is following her, she sprints toward the nearest building - a ransacked RESTAURANT.   
  
INT. RESTAURANT   
  
The hissing noise of a gas leak dwells within the kitchen. Jill walks through the maze of chairs and tables toward it -   
  
INT. DINER KITCHEN   
  
She passes a walk-in freezer when a FIGURE from the darkness attacks her.   
  
SHE SCREAMS!   
  
THE FIGURE SCREAMS!   
  
The figure turns out to be Carlos Oliveria, wearing mercenary gear, weilding an assault rifle - identical to Jill's.   
  
CARLOS  
Whoa lady, hold it, I'm no  
zombie.   
  
JILL  
(sighing with relief)  
Who are you?  
  
CARLOS  
The name's Carlos. Who might  
you be?  
  
JILL  
Jill. What are you doing here?   
  
CARLOS   
I'm a mercenary for the Umbrella   
Corperation. My duty to rescue   
any surviving civillians.   
  
Silence fills the air. Jill is slowly filled with rage.   
  
JILL  
WHAT?! Umbrella sent you here?   
  
CARLOS  
Don't look at me like that. What   
about Umbrella?   
  
JILL   
THEY'RE the reason why Raccoon City   
turned into a fucking "Night of The   
Living Dead" remake! Why are you   
*really* here?   
  
CRASH.   
  
The two of them stop.   
  
CARLOS  
What was that?  
  
THE NEMESIS   
  
has jumped through the diner-front windows. JILL screams out.   
  
JILL  
NO! How did it find me?!  
  
CARLOS  
Uh oh.   
  
NEMESIS  
Staaarrrsss.   
  
The two of them jump over the counter and hide within the confines of the kitchen. The Creature roars again, heading for them. Jill sees him standing where the gas leak is.   
  
JILL  
Perfect.  
  
She picks up an oil lamp (that just HAPPENS to be there) and hurls it at him.   
  
JILL  
GET DOWN!  
  
Jill grabs Carlos' hand and they both run into the diner, and dive under a table.   
  
AN EXPLOSION RINGS OFF   
  
in the kitchen.   
  
EXT. DINER - INT. BACK ALLEY   
  
Now that half the diner is on fire, Carlos and Jill are able to relax a bit.   
  
JILL  
Simon, I need to ask you   
something.   
  
CARLOS   
Um, I know this may sound hard,   
but we just *met* each other   
and -   
  
JILL   
Oh, keep dreaming. Why isn't Umbrella   
doing anything to stop this?   
And who the hell is that mad   
zombie that keeps following me   
around?   
  
CARLOS   
Hey, I'm just a hired-hand, alright?   
Do you think the big-guns over at   
Umbrella Headquarters would tell   
some dog like me anything? I'm   
just here to serve and protect.   
Why don't you join us.   
  
JILL  
Join you?   
  
CARLOS   
Obviously, Raccoon is not safe to   
venture off in alone. I got my   
squad down in City Hall. Come   
with me.   
  
JILL  
I don't know...   
  
THE NEMESIS (O.S.)   
Staaarrrss...   
  
JILL  
...okay.   
  
Immediately, the two of them head toward City Hall.   
  
EXT. CITY HALL - OPENING GATES   
  
The place looks it's gone through the same war the rest of the city has. It's boarded up, and, you guessed it, abandoned.   
  
CARLOS   
This way.  
  
He leads her through the back-corridors, toward a wrecked TRAINYARD.   
  
INT. TRAINYARD   
  
Standing prominently in the train-yard are two connected Street Trains.   
  
CARLOS  
They're in here.  
  
He pulls open a door for her.   
  
CARLOS   
Ladies first.   
  
She blinks.   
  
CARLOS  
Fine.  
  
He goes in first. She follows.   
  
INT. CART #1   
  
A typical street train cart. A row of seats on each side, with metal polls for standing passengers to hold on to.   
  
A mortally wounded mercernary - MIKHAIL, is lying down on a row of seats, asleep.   
  
JILL   
Who's that?   
  
CARLOS  
Mikhail. A spider-creature bit him   
on his neck. We think he's poisoned.   
  
She kneels down next to him, and places her hand on his forehead.   
  
JILL   
This isn't good.  
  
BAM!   
  
The door connecting to the next cart swings open, causing both Jill and Carlos to JUMP.   
  
It's Nicholai - the mercenary boss.   
  
NICHOLAI  
Who's the chick?   
  
JILL   
Excuse me?   
  
CARLOS  
That's Jill, she's a S.T.A.R.S   
Member.   
  
NICHOLAI   
Ohhh... STARS member, huh? I   
didn't know they let women play   
with guns.   
  
JILL   
EXCUSE me?!   
  
CARLOS   
Ueh, this is Chief Nicholai   
of the Umbrella Rescue Squad,   
he's leading this mission.   
  
JILL   
(twitching)   
That mercenary over there has been   
infected with the T-Virus. If   
we don't get a cure to him soon,   
it'll be too late.   
  
NICHOLAI  
Hey, the only time I'm getting a   
woman to order me around is in   
the bedroom, ok?   
  
JILL  
I -  
  
NICHOLAI   
Carlos, may I see you in the   
other cart?   
  
He flashes Jill a cold look then walks into the next cart. Carlos and Jill exchange glances as he follows.   
  
INT. SECOND CART   
  
Nicholai absentmidedly begins stuffing his grenade launched with several rounds, as Carlos enters and closes the door behind him.   
  
NICHOLAI   
Oliveria, the mission was for you to   
serve and protect - not pick up   
whores.   
  
CARLOS   
Sir - Jill is not a whore.  
  
NICHOLAI  
Then can *you* explain that tube top  
she's wearing?  
(pause)  
She is a STARS member, a rival unit   
of Umbrella Mercenaries. We cant trust   
her.   
  
CARLOS   
Sir, she told me she's experienced   
this before - out in Raccoon Forest,   
she'll be able to help us. We need   
all the help we can get.   
  
Nicholai grits her teeth, then grumbles something.  
  
INT. FIRST CART   
  
They both re-enter, to see Jill blankly staring out a window.   
  
NICHOLAI   
Uh... Valentine?  
  
JILL   
(turning around)   
What now? Are women presidents   
laughable, too?   
  
NICHOLAI  
Oh, don't get me starte-   
(avoiding her glare)   
Euh, here's the basic plan.   
(bringing out a map)  
An extraction helicopter is waiting for a signal  
from their team. The designated landing zone is  
by the St. Michael Clock Tower, a Raccoon City  
landmark. I intend to use the street-car as a  
mobile shield to get them through Raccoon City,  
although it will require repairs first.   
  
CARLOS  
Ok, sounds good.   
  
NICHOLAI   
Good. Valentine, do you agree?   
  
JILL   
Don't call me Valentine, bitch.   
  
Carlos gives her a glare.   
  
JILL  
And yeah, agreed.   
  
NICHOLAI   
Excellent. Right now, I just need   
you two to head toward the gas station   
and pick up some mixed-oil, and we'll   
be on our way.   
  
JILL   
Where's the gas station?   
  
EXT. GAS STATION - MINUTES LATER   
  
They both stand outside.   
  
JILL   
Oh. There it is.   
  
INT. GAS STATION   
  
Empty and baron. It looks like a war has been fought here recently.   
  
CARLOS   
Ok, I'll go check the back. You stay   
here and keep guard.   
  
He runs over to the back. Jill holds up her shot-gun defensively, waiting.   
  
JILL  
Find anything?   
  
CARLOS (O.S.)   
Not yet.   
  
JILL   
Hurry up, kay? I think I hear   
something outside.   
  
CRASH!   
  
As if on cue, a dozen CROWS burst through the front windows, shattering glass all over the place. JILL screams.   
  
INT. BACK-GARAGE - GAS STATION - SAME   
  
Carlos, hearing Jill scream, grabs the mixed-oil and runs back to the front.   
  
INT. GAS STATION - CONTD  
  
Jill tries randomly shooting the blood-thirsty crows, but it does no good. They swarm around her, swooping in. She used the shot gun as a bat.  
  
Carlos grabs Jill and pulls her toward the front.  
  
EXT. GAS STATION   
  
Out of breath, they rush as far away form the station as they can. Carlos stops, momentarily.   
  
CARLOS   
Wait.   
  
He looks over to see an oil drum located on the station-front. Taking aim, Simon shoots it.   
  
THE GAS STATION EXPLODES UPWARD,   
  
a large fire-ball swelling up into the air. They both run some more. Run run run run.   
  
INT. TRAINYARD   
  
They meet back with Nicholai, who's lighting something that looks like a doobie on fire.   
  
JILL  
What are you doing?   
  
NICHOLAI   
(stuffing it into his mouth)   
Nothing.   
  
As Jill and Carlos go back into the street car, Nicholai quickly spits out the burning embers of pot.   
  
INT. FIRST CART   
  
Carlos walks over to the Driver's seat way up front and begins pouring oil into the gas-hole.   
  
NICHOLAI   
(entering)   
I'll drive.   
  
CARLOS  
Do you even know how?   
  
NICHOLAI  
(pausing)  
Do not question me.   
  
He inserts the keys in the slot, and turns it. The street-car lets out a machinery-whine.   
  
JILL   
Is that good?   
  
NICHOLAI   
Probably.   
  
The street-car begins to glide smoothly away from the station, but suddenly, it shakes with a tremendous impact.   
  
Everybody stops dead in their tracks.   
  
JILL   
Carlos, be a good boy and go   
investigate.   
  
CARLOS   
What's the magic word?   
  
JILL   
Now.   
  
CARLOS   
..Okay.   
  
He sticks his head out of the window. Nothing.   
  
CARLOS   
Don't see anyth-   
  
BOOM!   
  
The Nemesis jumps down from the street-car roof, and clings on to the side of the cart, right next to Carlos. He screams out, and instantly withdraws his head back inside.   
  
Jill backs away and shakes her head with disbelief.   
  
JILL  
How DID HE FIND ME?!?  
  
NEMESIS  
Staaaarrrssss.  
  
It uses its powerful arms to break inside, via the windows. Nicholai's eyes widen.   
  
NICHOLAI   
Who the fuck is THAT? Your   
ex-boyfriend?!   
  
JILL   
(trying to find her   
shot-gun)   
That would make much more sense!   
  
CARLOS   
Jill, here!   
  
He throws Jill his grenade launcher. She catches it, but The Nemesis grabs Carlos and hurls him out of the moving cart.   
  
KITTY  
Carlos!!   
  
NEMESIS  
Staaarrss.   
  
Nicholai hollers out a war-cry, running up to the Nemesis. He plunges a buck-knife into the Beast's gigantic back. It doesn't faze him. With one wild swing, Nemmy knocks Nicholai through the windshield.   
  
It approaches Jill. She fires grenades at it - one after another, but it still leaves it unaffected. Eventually, she runs out of ammo.   
  
The Nemesis extends its arm, reaching out to crush her neck, to finally end its Terminator-ish mission, when...  
  
MIKHAIL (O.S.)   
Get away from her you BITCH!   
  
The Nemesis spins around to see MIKHAIL - not armed with anything, limping slightly.   
  
JILL  
Mikhail?! What are you doing?!   
  
MIKHAIL   
Run!   
(to Nemesis)   
Come here you bitch!   
  
The creature backhands him against the wall, then throws him across the street-car, and begans to walk after him. Before it reaches Mikhail, he brings out a grenade, and pulls the pin.   
  
The resulting explosion knocks the creature out of the back of the cable car, kills Mikhail, and destroys the cable car's brakes.   
  
Jill, who hid behind a chair, is devastated. But, she's tries to escape. The doors are bolted shut, for some reason, so no escaping there. She runs toward the control-panel.   
  
She looks through the broken windshield to see the street-car heading STRAIGHT INTO A BRICK WALL.   
  
JILL  
Fuck!   
  
Jill turns toward the passenger window and leaps out.   
  
EXT. STREET CAR - INT. STREETS   
  
Almost feline-like, Jill leaps into the air and lands swiftly on her feet, as the street-car behind her smashes into the brick wall. The explosion follows, and she's swept off her feet, blacking out.  
  
~~~   
  
She regains consciousness, and finds herself alone in the courtyard of the St. Michael Clock Tower, next to the twisted ruin of the street-car. Night has fallen.   
  
INT. CLOCK-TOWER   
  
Dark, forbodding, and extremely ominous. Her footsteps echo down the numerous hallways, as she sees CARLOS sitting at the foot of the staircase.   
  
JILL  
Carlos!  
  
She runs over to him, frantically.   
  
CARLOS   
(looking up)   
Jill!  
  
Jill reaches him, and engulfs him in a big hug.   
  
CARLOS  
You're glad to see me?   
  
JILL   
Duh! What happened? Where's   
Nicholai?   
  
CARLOS  
I thought I might ask you   
the same thing. What happened   
to Mikhail?   
  
JILL  
(sadly)   
He... killed himself. To save   
me.   
  
Carlos sadly hangs his head toward the ground.   
  
CARLOS   
I see.   
  
JILL  
I'm sorry.   
  
CARLOS   
(still looking at   
the ground)   
I'm convinced.   
  
JILL   
You're convinced?   
  
CARLOS  
I'm convinced that Umbrella has   
no intentions of letting us out of   
town alive. This is a trap. They   
sent us here to die!   
  
She SMACKS HIM, although it wasn't truly necessary.   
  
JILL   
Pull yourself together, man!   
You're a mercenary. You were trained   
to handle this sort of thing.   
  
CARLOS  
Well I CANT, ok! I CANT!   
  
And with that, Simon runs off, leaving Kitty standing there, alone in the dark hallway. She sighs. The clock tower is nearly deserted, except, as usual, by the occasional zombie or giant spider.   
  
As Jill walks, she quickly dispatches a giant with her magnum. A zombie lurches toward her from behind, she shoots it in the head. It's all becoming so repititve.   
  
At the end of the hall is a dead Umbrella Mercenary. She checks his pockets for indentification, but only finds a slip of large paper - it's the U.M.R.S.(Umbrella Mercenary Rescue Squad) plan.   
  
JILL   
(reading)   
Mission Statement: Clear The Raccoon   
District of as many creatures as   
possible - assist any surviving   
Umbrella Employees to safety.   
(pause)   
I guess he was telling the truth.   
(continuing to read)   
If needed, The UMRS's extraction helicopter   
is in the suburbs of Raccoon, and will be   
signaled by the clock tower's bell.   
  
She looks upward - at the spirilaing staircase leading toward the tower bell.   
  
INT. BELL BOOTH - ATOP THE TOWER - CONTD   
  
Jill runs up the crickety-wooden stairs. At the top of the stairs, she sees a large battery. Thinking it might be helpful for something, she takes it.   
  
She walks over to the mechanical bell, and tries to set it off. It doesn't. It needs a new BATTERY.   
  
JILL  
I'm too smart for this shitty   
city.   
  
...  
  
JILL   
I gotta write that down.  
  
Jill inserts the battery into the correct slot. The bell sets off - signalling the extraction helicopter.   
  
She turns around and rushes down the stairs quickly.   
  
INT. FRONT HALLWAY   
  
Excitedly, Jill makes it to the front door, rips it open, and hurries outside.  
  
INT. COURTYARD - EXT. CLOCK TOWER - CONTD   
  
The extraction helicopter comes flying in. JILL out a huge sigh of relief. She waves it down.   
  
JILL   
I'm safe... finally..  
  
She is, of course, wrong.   
  
Someone fires a missile at the helicopter, unexpectedly. Kitty screams out. As it explodes, the helicopter plows into the clock tower. Burning debris sprays onto the courtyard as if it were a meteor shower.   
  
JILL looks up to see the Nemesis standing on top of the clock tower, its missile launcher in its hand. It jumps down in front of her, intent upon finishing her off once and for all.   
  
Before she can react, the Creature stabs her forcefully with one of its tentacles, and immediately, Jill comes infected with the fatal T-Virus.   
  
JILL  
NO!   
  
She falls to the ground, losing her bearings. Jill immediately feels shaky and disoriented. The Nemesis marches up to her.   
  
NEMESIS   
Staaaarrrsss.   
  
Suddenly - Carlos arrives, and begins pumping The Beast full of lead. The Nemmy returns fire, and Carlos is almost knocked silly by a near hit. Somehow, though, he blows up the Creature's precious rocket-launcher. The Nemesis backhands Carlos and he passes out.   
  
Jill staggers to her feet, bringing out her double-barrel shotgun, firing with everything she's got.   
  
After being hit with enough ammo to take down 3 entire armies, the Nemesis begins to stagger. Jill summons up the last amount of her strength - and leaps into the air, kicking the hideous thing in its hideous face - hard, ala The Matrix.   
  
It falls face down into the flames of the burning wreckage.   
  
Relieved, but still utterly pained and feverish, Jill clutches her puncture wound, and limps over to Simon. She immediately blacks out.   
  
Carlos' eyes flutter open, and sees Jill, unconscious, lying next to him. He takes her in his arms and shakes her a bit.   
  
CARLOS   
Jill? Wake up. Wake up. Please.   
  
INT. CHAPEL - CLOCKTOWER - CONTD   
  
Carlos carries the unconscious Jill over to a table and places her on it. She's somewhat awake now - only barely.   
  
CARLOS  
Jill?  
  
JILL   
(weakly)   
Carlos, promise me, if I turn into   
one of those creatures - that you'll   
kill me.   
  
CARLOS  
No. Cuz you aint turning into no   
zombie. I'll try to find something   
to help you. Ok?   
  
JILL   
(closing her eyes again)   
Ok.   
  
CARLOS  
You'll be safe in here, until I   
come back.   
  
He gets up, and kisses her lightly on the forehead. Carlos then turns around, and heads out.  
  
EXT. CLOCKTOWER   
  
Carlos leaves the clock tower through a door in the storeroom, and finds that he's down the street from a hospital.   
  
INT. HOSPITAL LOBBY   
  
The hospital lobby is strewn with dead men and partially locked down with a steel shutter. As Carlos enters, a zombie slowly shuffles towards him from the back of the room.   
  
CARLOS   
Oh shit.   
  
Before he has a chance to kill the thing - something decapitates it from behind. A new creature, some kind of viciously clawed reptile,screams at Simon. This is a "hunter".   
  
The Hunter leaps at Carlos, spewing acidic venom from its mouth and nose. Carlos dodges the hunter, and the venom, with his lightening-quick reflexes.   
  
He shoots it seven times - but that's only enough to knock it out. Carlos reloads his weapon, then runs into the head doctor's office.   
  
INT. OFFICE   
  
Carlos shuffles through various papers and other things - but nothing about a cure for any T-Virus. He notices a private elevator close to the back of the room.   
  
He rides up to the...  
  
INT. FOURTH FLOOR   
  
As soon as he gets out of the elevator - several zombies head for him. He clears the place with nothing but his assault rifle, as he walks around a corner to see...  
  
NICHOLAI  
  
who is holding a smoking gun and standing over the body of another UMRS member.   
  
CARLOS   
Nicholai? What are you doing here?   
Did you just kill that ma-   
  
NICHOLAI   
Before I answer any of your questions,   
I'd just like to inform you that I'm   
merely one of the "supervisors".   
  
CARLOS   
What? What the hell does that mean?   
I -   
  
Nicholai raises his flamethrower at Simon's face.   
  
NICHOLAI   
Hungry for some barbeque?   
  
Before Nicholai can fire, the man on the floor pulls the pin on a grenade.   
  
Both Carlos and Nicholai run for cover, and Nicholai winds up going out the fourth-floor window.   
  
Carlos takes a moment or two to catch his breath. He's confused about what just happened, but he has more important things to do right now.   
  
He walks down the corridor - and is surprised to see something. A door leading to ANOTHER umbrella testing facillity.   
  
INT. UMBRELLA TESTING FACILITY   
  
Carlos enters cautiously - only to see a disturbing sight.   
  
Two creatures are floating in incubation tanks. They look like Hunters, but where the Hunters Carlos has been fighting are sort of generically reptilian, these appear to be deliberately patterned after frogs.   
  
A bit freaked out, Carlos discovers a set of instructions in the lab. They're for the T-Virus vaccine.   
  
Getting to work - Carlos finds the correct ingrediants. A vile, a base liquid-vaccine, and a tube of some sort of oil in a purple jar. He mixes those three things together, and puts them in a vaccine needle.   
  
EXT. HOSPITAL - INT. STREETS   
  
Carlos runs for his life out of the hospital and back to the Clocktower, which is right down the street. Kitty has minutes before she's turned into a zombie.   
  
SUDDENLY  
  
totally out-of-the-blue, the hospital behind him is BLOWN TO BITS. Carlos takes cover as flaming debris flies all over the place.  
  
INT. CLOCKTOWER - FRONT HALL   
  
In the clock tower, the ceilings are buckling and groaning. As Carlos crosses the clock tower's front hall, the creaking intensifies into a  
pounding.   
  
With a sudden crash, the Creature that has chased Jill throughout Raccoon City breaks through the wall. The creature's heavy coat has burned away, revealing that it's covered in writhing tentacles.   
  
Either the fire has forced it to mutate, or it just burned off its clothes and this is how it's looked all along. Either way, he looks digusting.  
  
Carlos fires several rounds into the Nemesis - but it's only interested in doing one thing - killing the last STARS member. He heads for the Chapel.   
  
Frantic, Carlos takes a short-cut, through an airvent. He approaches the end of the passageway and kicks his way out.   
  
INT. CHAPEL   
  
Fortunately, Carlos has beat the Nemesis. He immediately runs for the door and shoves a barricade against it.   
  
He rushes over to Jill and gives her the drug, and it takes affect almost immediately. Jill's eyes open, and she begins to stir.   
  
CARLOS  
Jill? Are you okay?   
  
She coughs.   
  
JILL  
Never been better. Am I zombie?   
  
CARLOS  
Do you feel like one?   
  
JILL   
Yes.   
  
OUTSIDE - The Monster lets out a mighty roar.   
  
JILL   
That thing STILL isn't dead?!   
  
CARLOS  
He broke in just a minute ago.   
  
JILL  
Damn, I don't know how we're   
gonna defeat him.   
  
CARLOS  
Listen, Jill -   
  
SMASH!   
  
The creature bursts his way through the barricade and roars at them once again. Jill screams. Carlos gets up and tries to fire his weapon - but he's out of ammo.   
  
It quickly throws Carlos through the window, and we hear him land outside with a THUD. Jill bursts out of the chapel, the Nemmy hot on her trail.   
  
MOMENTS LATER   
  
The Nemesis chases Jill around the Clock Tower for a good two minutes until she breaks free of the tower, and runs into the city Park.   
  
INT. CITY PARK - CONTD   
  
The Creature hasn't followed her there. She doesn't know why, but it's better than being followed.   
  
The park is infested with monsters, but Jill easily takes care of them. Inside the tool shed in a local graveyard, she breaks through a bricked-up doorway and discovers an abandoned Umbrella command center.   
  
Several documents are scattered throughout the room. One of them, a report from one of the supervisors, finally gives her a name for the creature that's been chasing her; Umbrella calls it the Nemesis, and they sent it to kill the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members.   
  
The unnamed supervisor continues to speculate that if the Nemesis is still loose in the city, then the S.T.A.R.S. must be very hard to kill... but they can't hope to evade it much longer.   
  
Jill, who finally has a bet of closure from those documents, is still incredibly shaken. Why is Umbrella so intent on killing STARS members?   
  
Turning around, she JUMPS as she sees Nicholai standing there, waiting for her.   
  
NICHOLAI   
I'm impressed, Valentina. Didn't think   
a STARS member could last this long.   
Letalone, a WOMAN.   
  
JILL  
Fuck you.   
  
NICHOLAI  
Ouch! So frisky. I like that.   
  
JILL   
Listen, you're either here to help   
me, or you're here for me to kill you.   
  
NICHOLAI  
I don't intend to help you. At all.   
  
JILL  
Nicholai - why is Umbrella doing this?   
The UMRS must be here for some other   
reason.   
  
NICHOLAI  
I admit, the true mission of the UMRS   
was to gather data on Umbrella's   
bioweapons in a combat situation, but no   
one ever expected the UMRS units to be   
completely wiped out.   
  
JILL  
Did the UMRS create the Nemesis?   
  
NICHOLAI   
No. They created the Nemesis in Europe   
and dropped it into Raccoon about   
two months ago by helicopter.   
  
JILL  
Two months ago? That's when me and the   
other STARS members where in Spencer   
Manor.   
  
NICHOLAI  
Precisely. They wanted to stop you   
from discovering their secret -   
and the Nemesis was the only way it   
could be done. Unfortunately, it  
still had a few kinks to be worked  
out, and they could only manage  
to activate it a September 28th...  
which is ironic.   
  
JILL  
How?  
  
NICHOLAI  
That's when the T-Virus Outbreak  
was caused.   
  
JILL  
So Umbrella's trying to cover it's   
tracks. What kind of heartless   
sons of bitches would kill to keep   
their going-ons underwraps?   
  
NICHOLAI  
You're asking the wrong person.   
  
JILL  
Well, why is the Nemesis still after   
me?   
  
NICHOLAI  
You're the last remaining STARS   
member of your squadron - and the   
last STARS in the entire City.   
The only way it can be stopped is   
if you die.   
(raises his gun)   
  
JILL  
What are you doing?   
  
NICHOLAI  
Sparing you, me, and the rest of the   
world of that Monster.   
  
Before Nicholai can fire, Jill kicks Nicholai's stomach, hard. She turns around and runs for her life - down an empty pathway.   
  
INT. PATHWAY   
  
The footpath leads to a rickety bridge, which in turn leads to an abandoned factory. As Jill walks across the bridge towards it, the Nemesis jumps onto the bridge in front of her.   
  
JILL   
AAH!!   
  
NEMESIS   
Staaarrrsss.   
  
Jill leaps off the bridge, missing a decapitation from Nemesis by a hair. She lands on her feet, once again, into knee-deep sewer sludge.   
  
The Nemesis grunts, turns around, and heads into the factory.  
  
Under the bridge, Jill finds an entrance to an old sewer duct, and from there finds her way into the factory.   
  
INT. SUB-BASEMENT - FACTORY   
  
As Jill goes inside, a quintet of zombies spring a crude ambush on her. She backs away, but then realizes her guns are ammo-less.   
  
Yet again, Carlos springs into the scene and saves Jill. After wiping the floor with their asses, Carlos walks up to her.   
  
JILL  
Thanks Carlos, again.   
  
CARLOS   
Anytime.   
(turning serious)   
I got a radio message from   
one of the Mercenaries in Washington.   
They're gonna shoot a nuclear missle   
into the center of Racoon City at dawn.   
  
JILL  
(looks at her watch)   
That's in half an hour.   
  
CARLOS   
I know.   
  
JILL  
So what do we do?   
  
CARLOS  
The ONLY logical thing you can do   
when in this situation - split up.   
  
JILL  
Agreed.   
  
They head off in different directions.   
  
INT. CORRIDOR - SAME   
  
Jill does her usual thang - walking down the hall, killing off spiders, hunters, and zombies  
  
WHEN A SUDDEN BURST OF GUNFIRE   
  
causes Jill to go run for cover.   
  
A little down the corridor, is Nicholai.   
  
JILL  
Nicholai!  
  
NICHOLAI  
I'm surprised to see you made it.  
Again.   
  
He tries SHOOTING at her some more.   
  
NICHOLAI  
Since I've killed all the other   
mercenaries, I have more bargaining   
power when it comes time to negotiate   
my bonus with Umbrella.   
  
JILL  
Then why are you trying to kill  
me?!   
  
NICHOLAI  
I'm not the only living person that   
wants you dead, Jill! Umbrella's   
placed a mighty large bonus on your   
head, ya know! You're just too   
smart.  
  
JILL  
Well that's great, but I have NO  
interest in adding to your retirement  
fund!  
  
He SHOOTS at her again, she ducks under her barricade.   
  
NICHOLAI  
You're doomed anyway, Jill.   
  
SUDDENLY -  
  
Something GRABS Nicholai and pulls him off screen. Jill listens in horror, to the sounds of ripping flesh, crunching bones, and painful screaming.   
  
She runs around the corner to where Nicholai was - to see his BODY, on the ceiling pipes, gutted.   
  
Digusted, she runs through a door marked "TRASH ROOM".   
  
INT. TRASH ROOM - WASTE AREA   
  
The room's automated systems come online; in five minutes, the room will automatically dump everything in it into the factory's waste area. Given what's *in* the waste area, that might be a fate worse than death.   
  
JILL   
Oh jeez, things cant get any worse   
than this.   
  
Once again, our hard-lucked heroine is wrong.   
  
Immediately, the trash-room's light comes on, revealing an old friend.   
  
The Nemesis has been waiting for her.   
  
Jill nearly jumps half way up the wall, scared out of her mind. The creature moans its one-word phrase, then lumbers toward her.   
  
But she gets lucky.   
  
Jill ducks underneath one of the Nemesis's wild swings, and it tears open a pipe on the wall. Whatever is flowing through the pipe is acidic enough to burn off half of the Nemesis's tentacles almost instantly.  
  
It backs off, howling with pain. Jill gets an idea. She brings out her hand-gun, one of the weakest guns she has, but it's also the only gun she has with ammo.   
  
She walks toward another pipe, and the Nemesis follows her. As it gets close enough, she shoots the pipe - and the acidic liquid shoots out, drenching the Beast in the liquid a second time. Then a third.   
  
The Nemesis screams out - its body covered with horrible burns. As it falls dead for the umpteenth time, Jill bends down and picks up a keycard.   
  
She uses it on the door, and runs out. As she does, The Nemesis' scarred body is dumped into the waste pool, along with everything else.   
  
INT. CORRIDOR   
  
As Jill steps out, the factory's speakers crackle to life. A calm, woman's voice speaks clearly.   
  
SPEAKER VOICE (V.O.)   
A missile attack has been detected.   
You have precisely fifteen minutes to   
reach safe distance.   
  
She looks to her side, to see a door labeled "To Communications Tower". With her keycard, she unlocks it and runs up the stairs within.   
  
INT. COMMUNICATIONS TOWER   
  
This large tower over-looks the factory, and Raccoon Forest surrounding it. JILL fiddles with the radios and what not. She scans frequencies. A voice comes over the radio.   
  
VOICE (V.O.)   
This is Special Forces Officer   
Katerina, call me Kat, who may   
I ask is signalling. Over.   
  
JILL   
(into radio)   
Uh, Kat, this is Jill Valentine   
of STARS. Me and an UMRS agent   
are trapped in Racoon Forest,   
at an abandoned Umbrella Factory.   
We require air rescue IMMEDIATELY.   
Over.   
  
VOICE (V.O.)   
We read you, Jill. Help will   
be sent right away. Over and out.   
  
SPEAKER VOICE (V.O.)   
The Nuclear Missile has now been   
launched. The unlocking of the   
helipad within the scrap-yard   
is recommended.   
  
INT. SCRAPYARD - MOMENTS LATER   
  
Jill races through the maze of crushed and stripped cars, and finds that a small war was fought here recently. Several dead U.S. Special Forces are lying outside of the factory's power room, as well as the burning corpse of a mutant.   
  
INT. POWER ROOM   
  
Jill enters the power room, and an explosion from outside seals the door shut behind her. Dead bioweapons are lying everywhere, including several failed Nemesis-units and an older model of the Tyrant, with a dozen dead soldiers lying among them.   
  
The Sword is an enormous rail cannon, and looks like just the thing to take out The Nemesis. It's at the back of the room, and is still hooked up the Factory's power station.   
  
Jill flicks the on switch, but it informs her to hook up several oversized batteries strewn around the room. She looks over to switches all around the room.   
  
JILL   
Just great!   
  
As she shoves the first battery into place, Jill hears the sound of dripping water behind her. Chemicals slowly begin to leak into the room. UNEASY music swells up, as...  
  
THE NEMESIS "CORPSE"   
  
falls through a hole in the ceiling, right in front of her.   
  
It squirms towards her, mutating horribly. Whatever the heck was in Umbrella's toxic waste dump somehow kept it alive.   
  
Jill dodges the large mutated beast, as she runs toward the next oversized battery. She sprints back to the rail cannon and locks the second battery into place. Just one more.   
  
The Nemesis lunges at her, but weakly. Jill grabs the last battery, and hooks it into place.   
  
Paracelsus' Sword begins to charge up. Left with no other choice, Jill has to turn and fight back.  
  
It weakly lurches forward, still intent on finishing her off. Although from the locks of it, roles are now being reversed.  
  
Jill lures it to the front of the cannon. Once Nemesis steps in front of its line of fire, the cannon blasts, and Jill leaps out of the way quickly.   
  
The rail cannon's blast shakes the room, tears through a four-foot block of scrap metal, and blows the Nemesis to the ground.   
  
ON JILL  
  
she backs up against a wall, slumping against it, trying to catch her breath.   
  
She checks the radar receiver, which tells her that she has less than two minutes before the nuclear strike hits.   
  
Before she can leave, the Nemesis gets back up for one last attempt to kill her. Jill dodges a blast of venom and grabs a Magnum from one of the dead soldiers.   
  
JILL  
(angrily)  
You want STARS? I'll give you STARS.  
  
She stands over the the Nemesis and empties the gun into its head. It's finally been defeated.   
  
EXT. POWER ROOM - INT. HELIPAD   
  
Jill meets Carlos there, who is waving an emergency flare up high, as a blue-and-white helicopter slowly descends to the ground in front of Carlos.  
  
CARLOS  
What were you doing in there?   
  
JILL  
You know, just killing shit.   
  
He nods, as both he and Jill climb aboard with minutes to spare.   
  
INT. HELICOPTER   
  
Both Jill and Carlos are exhausted out of their minds, both mentally and especially physically.   
  
JILL   
(to pilot)   
Thank you for saving us.   
  
PILOT (Barry Burton)   
T'was my pleasure.   
  
A flash of light outside the window catches Jill's attention.   
  
The nuclear missile whirls past the helicopter and hits the center of Raccoon City viscously.   
  
The zombies look up at confusion at the light, just before they're decimated. A wave of explosive fire spreads across the entire city, destroying the clock tower, the RPD, the warehouse, everything.   
  
As the helicopter flies, Jill looks out the window at what used to be a peaceful, normal city. Raccoon no longer exists.   
  
JILL  
(ominously)   
Umbrella's gonna pay for this.   
  
The chopper flies off into the sunrise.   
  
END CREDITS  



End file.
